


Passing Through

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:26:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Written for 13 Days of Sniperpilot Halloween, Day 1: Fangs.Cassian is a lonely vampire running a sadly underbooked motel, Bodhi is a trucker who stops in to stay sometimes. Cue pining.





	Passing Through

**Author's Note:**

> Essentially set in the True Blood universe/very similar vampire politics and synthetic blood to drink.

Cassian clicks away at his game of solitaire at the ancient computer and tries not to fall asleep from boredom. The clock reads 10 PM and he’s only been up for a few hours and half wonders why he bothered to rise. With a glimpse to the constantly buzzing vacancy sign out the window he sighs and wonders if perhaps it might be time to call it quits. Back in the seventies when he was turned the motel had been a perfect cover, no one to stay around to long and ask questions or worry about his unconventional hours. That was before humans knew, before they feared he’d come and eat them in the night after they checked in. He’d have been happy to go on not telling anyone but with the government crack down after a string of high profile vampire attacks, he knew it was best to fall in line than face an angry mob later. With the mandated signs disclosing what he was the motel was usually dead. Fittingly, he supposed.

He had a few vampire customers of course but even they were few and far between in the Arizona desert. He would have settled somewhere else but his family had owned the land for years. It seemed a waste to move and throw away the only piece of his origins he had left. With the ritzier hotels in the big cities and the money of ages left to burn, there was little cause for vampires to stay at his place as it was. 

Before the synthetic blood was found he was just glad to have a roof over his head and hunt carefully, in the dark corners of bars that were aware of vampire existence long before the media sensationalized it. Exposure had changed a lot but still, he tried to maintain the status quo. Some vampires had hoped for acceptance and some had rejected it entirely. Cassian was left feeling somewhere in between it all. 

He’s caught in his thoughts but his ears perk at the sound of a motor humming up the road. He expects it to go by as most, but instead thrills to hear the tread of the tires across the gravel, the click off of the engine as it stills on his property. He looks out the window, unsure if the owner of the eighteen wheeler is just popping in for directions or staying in their truck or what. He sees a man descend from the oversized vehicle, stretching and turning and wonders how long the man has driven. He glances at the sign by the doorway and the second one on the desk and sighs hoping the man will at least be polite when he realizes what Cassian is.

The man strolls across the lot with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder and pulls open the screen door. Cassian tries not to seem too starved for interaction as he closes his game and turns to greet the stranger.

“Hello, I’d like a room for the night please,” the man says. He stands there with a small smile on his lips radiating kindness. Cassian hasn’t been spoken to so gently in ages. Cassian can't help but note how attractive the man is too, feeling transfixed at the sight of his dark doe eyes and golden skin.

“Are you sure?” Cassian asks. It’s not what he meant to say but it’s almost easier. He hates getting his hopes up and doesn’t want to outright explain if the man is just going to turn and run. He shoots a pointed glance to the sign and the man’s brow furrows in confusion as he reads until he looks up again looking, of all things, excited. Cassian hopes to god he isn’t some vampire groupie. Offending someone by telling them he doesn't want to bite them is an experience he'd rather not relive. 

“Oh!” the man says seeming bashful, “that’s not a problem, I mean, that’s actually really cool.” He seems genuine as he says it, not overly forward like the others who seek out Cassian's kind for the thrill.

“Well, in that case, welcome to the Rogue Motel,” he says. He wishes he could think of more to say but figures he should get the man’s room sorted first before he scares him off. He grabs the first key off the wall behind him and places it on the counter, sliding the rarely used clipboard and paperwork up beside it.

“I just need you to fill out the form and then you can go settle in,” Cassian says. The man nods, still looking at Cassian with a nervous smile. He looks away to check out the form and Cassian almost goes to sit back down until the man clears his throat. 

“Sorry but the pen is out of ink,” he says and Cassian nods. It’s so ridiculous that after all this time spent alone he doesn’t even have the front desk well stocked enough, fumbling through the drawer in front of him and coming up empty.

“One moment,” he says hoping the man hadn't noticed him staring. He goes into the back office and rifles around, half expecting the man to just disappear by the time he gets back. It wouldn’t be the first time someone pretended to be fine with what he is only to turn out bigoted. His heartbeat had sounded honest though, just as steady once he knew, so Cassian tries to have faith. 

He comes back and the man is over by the fish tank in the corner, usually Cassian’s only company. He doesn’t tap the glass like most people, simply watches as the black mollies and goldfish circle patiently. He notices Cassian come back and looks up brightly, coming over to lean against the counter again.

“Do they have names?” he asks and Cassian has to smile, conscious not to flash his fangs.

“The fish are Kay and Threepio, there’s a snail in there somewhere too that’s Artoo,” he says only mildly embarrassed at the nerdy names. 

“Very sci-fi,” the man responds with a grin and Cassian’s glad he gets the reference.

“One of my favorites,” he says, clicking the pen in his hand.

“If you want to finish,” he says holding it out to the man. Their fingers brush and the man doesn’t seem to care. Cassian feels weird not knowing his name and takes the chance to read what’s filled out on the form. _Bodhi Rook._

He finishes up the form and Cassian looks it over idly, it’s all in check as expected. He scans the debit card Bodhi places on the counter and the transaction goes through easily.

“You’re all set Bodhi,” he says wishing he could stretch the interaction but not knowing how.

“That’s not fair, you’re not wearing a nametag or anything,” Bodhi responds.

“I’m Cassian,” he says, surprised again. Bodhi looks pleased.

“Well Cassian, I’m pretty wiped out from the drive,” he says, “it was really nice to find this place out here, another night of sleeping in the cab might have killed me.”

“In that case, I’m glad you found it too,” Cassian answers with a smile that matches Bodhi’s for just a moment.

“Goodnight, or, have a nice night I suppose,” Bodhi says. With the finality of an awkward wave, he picks up his duffle and goes, down the walk the short distance to his room. 

Cassian sits back down and tries not to think so much about the interaction how he nearly swore Bodhi was flirting. He wonders why someone so personable would choose a profession as lonesome as truck driving and supposes they’re alike that way. He fishes for a synthetic blood pack in the mini fridge below his desk and tries to push it from his mind, he’ll probably never see him again anyway.

\---

He’s pleasantly surprised when Bodhi rolls in again weeks later, looking exhausted but smiling still across the desk.

“Hey Cassian,” he says like they’re old friends. Cassian can’t help but wish he had time to earn the familiarity.

“Bodhi, what brings you back here? You might be our first repeat guest.” 

“Just a good stop point after twelve hours, easy enough to make the last stretch to Albuquerque in the morning,” he says. Cassian nods and pulls up Bodhi's information in the computer, waiting for it to load so he can print the sheet.

“Surprised you don’t just drive through, a lot of nicer places out that way,” he says leaning over to hit the side of the printer, making it start up slowly. 

“Here’s nice enough,” Bodhi answers, sounding sincere. Cassian’s mouth quirks into a smile.

“I’ll put that testimonial on the website,” he says and Bodhi laughs.

“I could say something more if you’d like,” Bodhi says amused.

“Nah, wouldn’t want to oversell the place,” Cassian answers, sliding the paper onto the desk. Bodhi scribbles his signature and places the pen down. He looks and Cassian consideringly and Cassian briefly hopes that he might linger, but Bodhi shakes himself out of the unreadable look. 

“I really am grateful for the stop. You can put that on the site too at least, ‘beds better than truck cab’” Bodhi jokes. Cassian can’t help but feel charmed.

“We’ll be booked up in no time,” Cassian responds. Bodhi smiles again, the light in his eyes all too beautiful as he picks up his duffle again.

“That’ll be nice, just keep a room open for me,” Bodhi responds lightly.

“Always,” Cassian says without giving it much thought. The air still feels warm between them and he’s sad to see Bodhi go.

“Goodnight Cassian,” he says from the doorway.

“Night Bodhi,” he calls after. Left alone again and increasingly worried about how drawn he feels to the man. 

\--

Bodhi shows up fairly often after that, on every pass through the region. They talk easily, not about anything personal yet, but still, it’s something. Cassian wishes he could hope that it’s going somewhere but hates feeling that vulnerable. He checks his expectations and tries to just be glad he has a customer, possibly a friend. 

When Bodhi hasn’t been back for a few weeks it’s easy to feel melancholy, to wonder at how he’s doing alone on the road. Even the occasional contact has spoiled Cassian and he feels numb sitting at the desk in silence. A pang of thirst hits and it only makes it even harder to sit still, the craving he’s wished to quell for decades. He shuts off the vacancy sign and locks the office, giving up the wait for guests that never show. He gets in his old truck and drives down to the 24-Hour Diner for a drink and hopefully a bit of company, even if it isn't with the man his mind is stuck on. He feels relieved that Jyn is there behind the counter, shooting him a bright smile on sight, her fangs peeking out just barely. 

“Hey stranger,” she says when he sits down in front of her. He hasn’t been there in a while but she always acts just as kind. He supposes she’s the closest thing he has to another friend. He’s grateful that she notes the edge he feels, sliding him a mug of heated synthetic blood before he has to ask. He sips it and feels almost warm. They make small talk, as usual, he listens to her ramble on about the assholes she has to deal with on a nightly basis. At first he thought she hated the job but after a while realized she enjoyed the people coming through, the glimpses into other lives. He could relate to that remembering how lively the motel had once been. He smiles at a joke she makes about stowing away with some truck driver and can’t help but think of Bodhi. It’s a juvenile fantasy but he thinks running away with Bodhi wouldn’t be too bad. Somehow she catches the shift.

“What’s eating you?” Jyn asks at his distraction. 

“That question is the other way around in my experience,” he says looking down at his cup, swirling the dregs of crimson liquid it holds.

“Come on Cassian, you hardly talk about yourself. I’m bored of my own bullshit,” she says trying again fixing him with an expectant look. He sighs and somehow it gets the story out of him, how the gorgeous driver had been flitting in and out of his life for months. He doesn’t have to describe how much more alone he feels but she seems to get it. She’s not as sympathetic as she is frustrated by his inaction.

“He’s certainly not running away screaming, Cassian. Just ask him out,” she says having no patience for his emotional constipation. Not wanting to explain to her why it’s such a terrible idea, how he could never expect someone like Bodhi to stick around for his sake, he asks for his check instead. She looks disappointed but still lets him off the hook.

He goes back to the motel and Bodhi’s truck is parked in the lot. He looks at the time and it’s nearly three, he wonders how long Bodhi has been there. He goes closer to tell him he’s opening to office, apologize for not being there. Cassian looks left and right and decides _screw it_ , using his powers to levitate the few feet so he can look in the high truck cab’s window. He peers through and sees that Bodhi is fast asleep, curled up somewhat uncomfortably in the passenger seat. Cassian wants but doesn’t have the nerve to wake him. He can’t help but watch him for a moment, the even cadence of his breath audible and calming to Cassian’s heightened hearing. The glow of red neon lights Bodhi’s features and Cassian can almost imagine how he’d look in the sunset. The image burns nearly as much. He feels like every horror story told about his kind, a thought that shakes him out of his reverent gaze, making him look away and retreat back into the office.

\---

It’s only 7 PM when Cassian comes into the office and he’s surprised to see Bodhi standing by the desk. It’s only been a week since the night Cassian missed him, and he’s never come in so early before. What’s stranger is that Bodhi is already holding a key, leaning his elbows on the desk and seemingly waiting still. Rey sees Cassian in the doorway before Bodhi notices him, she smiles and packs up her things to go. She’s a new hire, one of the few he’s gotten over the years who doesn’t think he’s a demon. She gives Cassian a friendly nod as she brushes past. He waits to hear her old van sputter away as she drives off, knowing how prone it is to breakdowns. He goes to his spot behind the counter and when he looks up Bodhi is still there, looking sweetly at him. Cassian feels overwhelmed. 

“Hey Cassian,” he says, “um, I hope this isn’t weird.” 

“Depends,” Cassian says, getting a hold of himself and sliding behind the counter. “You’re not going to ask me any elaborate requests for your room, are you?”

“Of course not, like what?” Bodhi asks sounding intrigued.

“You know, pictures of Nicolas Cage or a blanket fort,” he says making it sound as mundane as possible. Bodhi laughs.

“Now that you mention it I have been missing Nick…” Bodhi says as if considering and Cassian snorts. Cassian sits and tries to focus on logging into the computer but feels distracted, wanting nothing more than to look at Bodhi’s adorable smile.

“Maybe next time, we’re fresh out of color ink,” Cassian answers. “Was there anything I can actually do for you?” 

“Oh nothing really, I just wanted to talk. If that’s okay, I mean, I know you’re working...” he says sounding a bit nervous. Cassian wishes he could admit just how okay it is but keeps his cool. 

“Sure, do you want to come sit?” he asks, trying to take a bit of Jyn’s goading to heart for once. Bodhi seems delighted at the offer and comes around, joining him at the other worn computer chair beside the register.

Cassian stops pretending to fiddle with the computer and turns to face him, feeling a bit like a villain in a Bond movie as he does the full rotation. He doesn’t know what to say to start despite his joking before, it’s strange to have Bodhi sitting across from him rather than just passing through. He can’t help but feel a bit disheartened when Bodhi starts to get ‘the look’ the one that’s usually followed by a stock question about vampirism. Cassian has lived through it enough and supposes he should feel grateful he’s talked to Bodhi so many times without it coming up.

“What is it?” he asks, not unkindly because even answering the same old questions might be nice with someone like Bodhi. Cassian just hopes he won’t ask to see, or worse, touch his fangs like his tax agent had last spring.

“I was wondering if you listened to the WVR podcast?” Bodhi asks and Cassian has to pause because it’s not what he expected in the slightest.

“I don’t, what’s it about?” he asks. Bodhi looks eager as he speaks.

“It stands for World Vampire Rebels and they talk a lot about vampire rights. The host is Leia Organa and she’s so brilliant. It’s really engaging and since you’re...well, I just thought you’d like it.” Cassian isn’t too mad at the assumption, more curious as to why a human would be interested in that sort of thing. 

"I’m not much into politics, as much as the AVL wants us all to be,” Cassian answers truthfully. Cassian had lived through the sixties and been that way once but now the activists felt so far removed from what mattered, too caught up in progress to worry about how it was achieved.

“I didn’t mean to assume,” Bodhi looks a bit sheepish but Cassian just shakes his head.

“Bodhi, I’m not bothered, honest. Though I do wonder why would a human be invested in all that?” he asks. He briefly wonders if there’s some vampire relative or significant other who got Bodhi into it, really hoping it isn’t the latter. Bodhi looks a bit put on the spot, swiveling the chair nervously.

“It really started because I liked the stories Leia told about her boyfriend, she complains about him in a lot of really hilarious ways. Eventually, I got more invested in what else she had to say. I realized how much of the world out there is so hard on people just because of what they are, and well, I really hope that changes.”

“What would you change?” Cassian asks, feeling drawn in by Bodhi’s sincerity.

“I mean, you shouldn’t have to have these signs up for one,” he says gesturing to the placard on the desk. “It’s so unfair that they get to discriminate against you like that.” Cassian feels glad for the support, so unused to it that he laughs.

“Oh, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Cassian says sarcastically, it’s even funnier with the nearly full wall of room keys hanging behind him.

“I finally get up the nerve and this is probably the last thing you want to talk about,” Bodhi says with a huff of laughter. Bodhi had wanted to talk too and that means more to Cassian than any amount of awkwardness.

“No, it’s good, I mean. It’s nice that you care, at least, just surprising. Thank you, I suppose.” Cassian wants Bodhi to know it does mean something to him. Bodhi rubs a hand at his neck self consciously. 

“I mean, I don’t deserve thanks but...let’s drop all that. What would you like to talk about?” Bodhi asks trying again. Cassian could bring up anything but his mind is blank under Bodhi’s rapt attention. He decides maybe that’s where he should start.

“How does someone as talkative as you become a truck driver?” Cassian asks. It's a question he's had since the night they met. Bodhi fidgets again and answers.

“The driving part is simple enough and as much as I torture you now, I’m usually a bit more shy than this with other people,” he admits.

“It’s not torture,” Cassian says surprised, “really though?”

Bodhi nods biting his lip distractingly.

“Yeah, maybe I’m just attention starved from all the time on the road but the first time I saw you, it just sort of felt right,” he says shooting Cassian a warm look he doesn’t entirely understand.

“I meant about the driving being easy,” he teases to deflect, Bodhi looks disheartened for a moment until Cassian laughs. 

“I’m kidding, I’m sorry,” he says wondering if he should be honest and admit he feels something too. He doesn't know if Bodhi means it in the same way though so he holds back. 

“Not funny,” Bodhi says, eyes bright. “Do you just tease all the guys who show up here?” he asks.

“Only the pretty ones,” Cassian chances, knowing it’s a tired come on but committing anyway just for the sake of seeing where they stand. Bodhi blushes anyway.

“Vampire vision must not be as acute as they say,” Bodhi replies. Cassian can hear the way his pulse changes, the rapid nervous thrum that would match his own if his heart still beat.

“Oh yeah? I’ll just have to get a closer look then,” Cassian says, still testing the waters but feeling more confident that he's not alone. He feels golden under Bodhi’s gaze and takes it as a sign. Cassian rolls his chair closer, daring. Bodhi juts out his tongue to lick his lips in a fluid motion, a nervous habit. The drum in his veins as they draw closer grows louder, beckoning. He leans forward as if begging Cassian to close the distance. Cassian hears Bodhi’s sharp intake of breath and wonders if he’s scared. Bodhi reaches out before Cassian can hesitate, pulling him in by the collar of his shirt until their lips meet.

They kiss and Cassian minds his fangs as best he can, wanting so badly not to ruin this. He tries to keep it chaste but Bodhi wants this just as bad, pushing into his space and claiming him entirely. He stops thinking rationally and with a burst of his speed and strength pulls Bodhi into his lap fully. Bodhi gladly tangles his hands in Cassian’s hair, pleased with the shift. The heat of his hands against Cassian’s chilled skin burns in satisfaction. After a frantic moment lost to panting breaths he breaks away, knowing if he doesn’t they may never stop. Bodhi looks down at him, eyes glazed over with want, and Cassian feels completely stunned.

The part of Cassian’s instincts that begs him to hunt is buried beneath the want to simply touch. He brings a hand up to card through Bodhi’s hair. Bodhi leans into the touch, catches his breath and moves in for another kiss. It’s softer and more controlled this time, still, Cassian feels lost in it. When they separate again Bodhi smiles, radiant as long-lost sunlight.

“Just as pretty as I thought,” Cassian says, Bodhi leans forward, pressing his face into Cassian’s neck. He feels him breathing, warm and whole and alive, and aches just a moment for his own lost soul. He slides his hands up Bodhi’s back and holds him, the closeness chasing away dark thoughts.

“You’re ridiculous,” Bodhi says after a moment. Cassian doesn’t disagree, simply presses a kiss to the side of Bodhi’s head. Of course now would be when the bell on the desk rings, followed by a man clearing his throat. Cassian swears and pushes Bodhi into his own seat. Standing to face the guest standing there. He wonders how much he’d seen without them noticing. 

“Hello sir, one moment,” he says, clearing his throat and grabbing a random key from the wall. “So sorry I was...distracted. You can have the room free. For the inconvenience,” he says, anything to make him leave faster. The man raises an eyebrow at that, glancing over to where Bodhi sits looking completely disheveled. Cassian smiles politely at the guest and waits for him to answer, drumming his fingers on the desk and hoping he’ll take the hint.

“You two have a nice evening,” he says dryly, shuffling out of the room without a second glance back. Cassian turns and buries his face in his hands, finally letting loose the laugh he’d been holding back. He hears the chair squeak as Bodhi stands and he’s pressing into Cassian’s space in an instant. Cassian regains composure and Bodhi leans in to kiss him again before he can say anything else. 

“Will you stay with me?” Cassian asks when they pull apart again, heart too full to hold it back. Bodhi nods looking just as enamored. Cassian slides away, locking the office door and turning off the vacancy sign again. He switches off the light and looks over at Bodhi bathed in the backlight glow of the hall and the kiss of red neon that filters in through the window. Bodhi shoots him an expectant shy look, biting his lips again almost like he knows it drives Cassian mad. Cassian crosses the room and Bodhi follows easily. Cassian pulls him down the hall to his room with no fear of what sunrise might bring. 

\---

“Leave a light on for me,” Bodhi jokes from the doorway, Cassian can see his grin even in the dark and throws a pillow at him for it. After many false starts at leaving he’s finally made it across the room knowing he has to hit the road.

“This isn’t Motel 6,” Cassian says and Bodhi lets out a laugh. He lingers like he doesn’t want to go still, looking over at the bed with a yearning Cassian shares all too much. 

“Some people would say it’s Motel 666,” is the last thing Bodhi says, only waiting to hear Cassian groan before he makes himself leave for real, shutting the door with a click. Cassian doesn’t know what to do with the week between now and when they’ll meet again but he has hope. He falls asleep feeling warmer than he has in lifetimes knowing he’ll be back.


End file.
